


More Than Expected

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [34]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Rhys, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rhys is drunk and takes advantage of Zer0, Rhys passes out, Somnophilia, Tentacles, They pin Rhys to him and fuck him, Zer0 wakes up and fucks Rhys while he sleeps, Zer0's dick moves without him needing to be concious, top Zer0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Drunk off his ass, Rhys visits Zer0 in his sleep.
Relationships: Rhys/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	More Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr.

It was the middle of the night when Rhys peaked in on Zer0. The alien was undressed from their suit and spread on their bed. Rhys knew they’d be sexy, he’d daydreamed about them multiple times. He took the last swig of his second bottle of alcohol and wobbled into the room. Zer0 was a deep sleeper and would not wake up until their full sleep cycle was complete. So, if Rhys played with them, Zer0 would not know.

He undressed on his way over, tripping over his pants and tumbling to the ground. He snickered and finished pulling his clothes off. He crawled to the bed and pulled back the covers. He frowned. There was no obvious cock. 

Zer0 had two legs, but where he had assumed a dick would be was smooth. He bit his lip, wondering what he was going to do. He climbed on top of Zer0, straddling them like he would a human. He looked down and around him at Zer0’s limp form. He’d had the hugest crush on the alien for a while now, but he’d been too shy to do anything about it. He imagined what it would be like to actually have sex with them. He rolled his hips, imagining what kind of cock Zer0 would have.

He let out a yelp as something wriggled against his bare ass. He tried to straighten on his knees, but jet black tentacles wrapped around his thighs, pulling him taught against Zer0.

“Uh…” He stared at them, poking them. They did not respond. Something slick rubbed against his ass. “Shit,” he hissed. It pushed against him, stretching his ass and slinking in. It began to move, undulating and pulsing inside him. He fell forward onto Zer0, catching himself on the alien’s chest. He gritted his as he moaned. It felt incredible, unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. He huffed loudly, resigned to ride it out. His cock was hard and heavy against Zer0 itching to be touched.

His head fell back and he let his volume rise as the tentacle worked his ass over. Faster and faster it moved inside him until his head turned dizzy and he wasn’t sure if he was quivering from an orgasm or tingling from the tentacles. He felt liquid seeping from his ass and took long, deep breaths, waiting for his body to return to normal.

But the tentacles did not remove themselves. He frowned and tried to move, but was just as trapped as before. “Weird,” he slurred. His drunken mind was growing tired very rapidly. He sighed and let himself rest on Zer0, falling asleep on their chest.

* * *

Zer0 woke up with a surprise. Rhys lay on them, naked with their cock clinging to him. They knew it was Rhys without needing to see the man, they knew his smell. He was draped over them and snoring quietly.

“Rhys?” They asked, nudging him. They could feel his heartbeat with their chests pressed together and they could almost taste the alcohol in the air. Rhys was drunk and passed out. He had been on top of Zer0 during the night and Zer0’s body had reacted curiously. They had attached to Rhys instead of neutralizing him like normal.

Well, they _were_ fond of the human, had they actually been more fond than they’d realized? They moved the tentacle inside Rhys, finding his ass warm and wonderful. They went slow at first, waiting for Rhys to wake up. They wrapped their arms around him, nuzzling him gently as he thrust deep.

Rhys sighed, but did not move.

Interesting. He was still in a drunken slumber. Zer0 continued, letting the warmth of Rhys radiate into him. He was going to have fun when the man woke up, but for now, they could satiate the craving.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
